


Сказ об Иване-дураке и Кощее Бессмертном

by LadyNoFace



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, AU: русские народные сказки, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Out of Character, Частичный ООС, приключения, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoFace/pseuds/LadyNoFace
Summary: «За тридевять земель, за тридевять морей лежали четыре царства-государства: Золотое, Каменное, Облачное да Озёрное...»Просто сказка: с богатырями, колдунами, Бабой Ягой, Кощеем Бессмертным, прекрасными царевнами и, конечно, счастливым концом ;)
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в мире русских народных сказок, имена персонажей тоже русские народные. Небольшой ООС неизбежен, но автор постарался максимально сохранить характеры оригинальных героев в мире сказки. Ну и в целом - это сказка, и законы тут зачастую тоже сказочные :)
> 
> Основные и значимые персонажи указаны в шапке, список может пополняться. Остальные тоже будут, но фоном.
> 
> Очень вольное обращение с именами героев русского эпоса. Все совпадения абсолютно намеренны, но автор никого не собирался оскорбить. Это просто сказка)

За тридевять земель, за тридевять морей лежали четыре царства-государства: Золотое, Каменное, Облачное да Озёрное, и правили там четыре царя-государя. 

Царством Золотым, на купеческих путях лежащим, правил царь Хотен Блудович, и имел он множество сыновей и дочерей по всему царству своему (а молвят, и по соседним), за что многажды бит был нещадно, да без толку. Вот только законный царевич родился у него всего один — Дюк Хотенович, — оттого и сварлив Хотен Блудович был без меры.

Царством Каменным, юдолью шахт и каменоломен, правил царь-богатырь Илья Муромец, чья слава о подвигах ратных на все четыре царства гремела. Да только имелся у Ильи брат меньшой Василий, чья слава затмевала братскую позором неслыханным, ибо рядился Василий в платье женское да звался везде Василисою Прекрасной. Даже женихов приваживал.

Царством Облачным, высоко в горах спрятанным, правили Добрыня да брат его меньшой Горыня, сыны Никитовы — во всём хороши молодцы: и красны, и статны, и сердцем справедливы. Один недостаток был у чудо-братьев — дядюшка, меньшой брат покойного царя-батюшки, Всеслав, за глаза иначе как «старый хрыч» не называемый.

А царством Озёрным, средь ста озёр да тысячи рек лежащим, правили два Ивана: Иван-царевич, сын Микулы, да его названый братец Иван-дурак, и была у них сестрица старшая Алёнушка, скромница да на все руки мастерица. И не было в их царстве ложки дёгтя, пока царь царства Чёрного, Подземного — Кощей Бессмертный, — не положил глаз свой загребущий на Алёнушку.

Тут-то сказочке и начало.


	2. Chapter 2

— Царь-батюшка, царь-батюшка, не вели казнить, вели слово молвить!

На деревянный пол прямо под ноги Ивану бухнулся мужичонка неопределённо-пыльного вида. А полы, между прочим, только что помыты!

— Ну. — сурово глянул Иван.

— Там этого… того… — залепетал мужик, стушевавшись под царским гневным взглядом.

— Да я тебя щас сам того!.. — взъярился Иван на растяпу.

— Н-ниии надо меня! Пощади, царь-батюшка! Детушек малых, да родителей старых, да…

Иван замахнулся было хлыстом, но тут в зал ворвался Ванька и как заорёт дурным голосом:

— Иван, беда! Алёнку Змей унёс!

Хлыст выпал из царской руки и покатился.

— Во! — поддакнул мужичок. — Ить оно так!..

Но дела до него уже никому не было.

***

— Так, ещё раз, — потёр виски Иван, пытаясь в мешанине слов брата выловить крупицы смысла. — Ты тренировал мелких на стрельбище. Алёнка гуляла в саду…

— Ну, она точно гуляла в саду, когда я ходил за луком, а потом я не знаю, может, она… — вновь затараторил Ванька, но брат недобро зыркнул, и он осёкся на полуслове. — Да. Да, гуляла в саду. Не важно. Главное — Змей. Как подлетел, никто не видел и не слышал. Чарами прикрыт был, гад. Я на стрельбище, показываю, как поправку на ветер делать, а тут с неба вдруг — платок. Пурпурный, с кувшинками. Сестрицин! Так я стрелу зачаровал и навесом пустил, чтоб не задеть, если чего. Невидимость и слетела. Горыныч, змеюка подколодная! И сестрицу в когтях несёт! Мы со Ставром постреляли вслед, конечно, да толку — чешуя такая, болтом железным не пробить, не то что стрелами ученическими.

— Совсем идиот?! — взъярился Иван. — А если б попали?!

— Так мы и попали… — растерялся Ванька.

— А если б он Алёнку выпустил?! Ты чем думал вообще?!

— Это ты у нас думаешь, а я дурак, мне не положено! — обиделся тот. — Делать-то что будем? Вдвоём на такую тварюгу, конечно, по-богатырски, но как бы она нас не того… этого.

Иван сжал кулаки. Ванька его был хоть и дурак, но не идиот. По-богатырски, конечно, очень хотелось — не первый раз эта чешуйчатая гадина девок таскает. Но то девок, а то сестрицу любимую, единственную! За девками, бывало, и «по-богатырски» ездили, особенно если братья с женихами — да только на обратном пути либо братьев не досчитывались, либо женихов, либо девки. Змею же, тварюке трёхголовой, хоть бы хны.

— Воеводу Неждана ко мне! — гаркнул Иван стражникам, направляясь к письменному столу. — А ты пока подумай, где нам Змея искать.

— Да вариантов-то немного… — задумчиво почесал нос Ванька, разглядывая огромную карту на стене. — Либо сюда он, либо…

— Так, — перебил его Иван. — Специально для дураков. Завтра утром к нам собирались прибыть братья Никитичи…

— Эй! — возмутился Ванька. — Ты знал, что Горыня приедет, и не сказал мне?! Ну ты и…

— Заткнись. Просто заткнись и слушай. Они, конечно, нам не откажут. Но вот эти твои «либо-либо» проверять времени у нас нет. Вызнай до завтра, где Алёнка, понял?! Ты у нас колдун или кто? А я договорюсь.

— Я у нас дурак! А с Горыней я и сам договориться могу! — оскорбился Ванька и ловко увернулся от пролетевшей мимо уха чернильницы: опыт в этом деле у него был большой.


	3. Chapter 3

Колдовать особо и не пришлось. К счастью, дурак в их семье был лишь один, а сестрица и вовсе выросла умницей, каких поискать. Не просто так платочек свой любимый кинула, а за ниточку потянула — и теперь плат чудотканый, подарок заморский, пядь за пядью распускался прямо в Ваниных руках, ложась путеводной ниточкой к логову трёхголового супостата. Вскочил Ванька на коня да погнал в поле: и направление понять, и нить не упустить — платочек-то хоть из ниточки-паутинки соткан, тоненькой да волшебной, да ведь и та не бесконечна.

Как ни торопился Ваня, как быстро ни стелилась земля под копыта его Сивки, а распускалась ниточка быстрее, чем он успевал её сматывать. Хорошо хоть дорогу Сивка сам выбирал, следить не приходилось, а то давно б уже либо след упустил, либо шею свернул. Но и удача вечной не бывает: долго ли, коротко ли, а кончились поля да перелески, встал перед Ваней лес стеной. Тёмный лес, недобрый — откуда только такой и взялся в их царстве? Прошлым летом мастеров посылали карту обновлять — не было донесений о подобном. Вот ещё напасть…

Спешился Ваня, остаток платка за пазуху убрал, ниточку путеводную оборвал — всё равно через лес она не проведёт, только мешать станет. Да ведь и Змей не в лесу прячется, ему тут только крылья обломать. А вот что за лесом хоронится да как туда добраться, это Ваня и собирался сейчас выяснить.

Сивка послушно остался щипать траву на опушке, когда хозяин скрылся в лесу, даже ветка не хрупнула.

Лес был живой, но какой-то запуганный. Оттого и сам путника пугал, как только мог, лишь бы тот убирался подальше. Коряги под ноги так и прыгали, корнями корявыми за сапоги сафьяновые хватали, кикиморы злобно хихикали по кустам, кто-то вдохновенно завывал в высоких кронах, громко ухал филин. И это днём-то, при солнышке! Совсем распустились.

Хозяин у леса точно был, но на глаза не показывался. Ваня огляделся, выбрал валежину поприличней да присел с удобством. Затеплил на ладони огонёк-светлячок чародейский — баловство детское, да ведь ему и не пожар устраивать. Кусты сразу настороженно притихли.

— Ну, хозяин любезный, что ж гостя не встречаешь, не привечаешь? — усмехнулся Ваня.

— А неча незваным гостям в моём лесу делать! — недовольно проскрипел большой обомшелый пень и обернулся неказистым мужичком в потёртом заячьем тулупе наизнанку.

— Вона ка-ак, — протянул Ваня. — И с каких же пор хозяева гостями незваными заделались?

Леший подбоченился, тулуп одёрнул, нос сучком задрал:

— А ты, Ваня, не хозяин мне боле! Так-то.

Если б не липкое ощущение сгустившегося вокруг страха, Ванька бы даже поверил.

— И давно? — спросил он, погасив огонёк и рассыпав вокруг порошок молчун-травы.

— Дык с зимы, с самых морозов, — повесил нос Леший.

— Чего ж посланца не отправил? Иль уговор для тебя — место пустое?!

— Отправил я! — вскинулся Леший и тут же поник. — Отправил…

— Ну и?

— Ну и всё! Нет боле Чуркиной рощи, пепелище одно! Мог бы и почаще наведываться, хозяин недоделанный!

— Ты мне поговори ещё! — огрызнулся Ваня. — Кому я бабочку соломенную, чародейскую оставлял, как раз на такой случай, а?!

— Дык, я…

— Вот те и дык! Ладно, проехали. Рассказывай давай, у меня молчун-трава не казённая.

— Да чё сказывать-то. Пришёл и грит, мол, всё, баста, карапузики. Я теперя тут за хозяина. Такому раззи откажешь?

— Убью! — зарычал колдун.

— Да не по зубам он тебе, Ваня, что ж я, совсем без понятия?

— Тебя убью, дубина!

— А? А-а-а! От же склероз проклятый. Кощей это, Ваня, Кощей. Бессмертный. Он тут теперича заправляет…

— Кощей? — удивился Ванька. — Вот же сто вёрст ему не крюк, что забыл-то только у нас…

— Дык кто ж его знаить. Видать, царевны перевелись?

— Можно подумать, у нас тут в каждой избе по царевне! — проворчал Ванька. — Вон бы лучше у Каменных воровал: там хоть одна, зато какая! На всю бессмертную жизнь впечатлений! А то, глядишь, и в первую же ночь родимчик бы хватил.

Леший хрюкнул в кулак.

— Ладно, — ударил Ванька ладонью о колено. — Где живёт, знаешь?

— Знаю, — совсем поник Леший. — Только, Вань… Руби меня, жги — а не скажу. Узнает ведь, и всё, тут-то лесу и конец. А он узнает…

— Его, выходит, боишься больше, чем меня?

— Боюсь, Вань. И тебе советую.

Колдун только зыркнул на лешака, но шпильку спустил.

— А Змей?

— Горыныч-то? Да он же ящер ящером, хоть и головы аж три, а ума-то. Мож, и дубину эту чешуйчатую чем приманил, того я не знаю, не лесные это дела.

— Искать его где? — поднялся колдун.

— Того не ведаю, — развёл руками Леший. — А вот куда твоя ниточка-паутинка из лесу ведёт, указать могу.

Бумага и уголёк у Вани всегда были при себе, за тем дело не стало.


	4. Chapter 4

Обратно Ваня ехал не спеша: закат ужо не за горами, до ночи домой всё одно не поспеть, а подумать есть о чём. Кощей Бессмертный, он же Здыхлик Неумиручий, он же Кащей, сын Чернобога, нави принадлежащий, да в яви обитающий, не живой и не мёртвый, колдун чернокнижный. Известно о нём было не так много: земля слухами полнилась, да всё кто в лес, кто по дрова. Вот разве что великая сила колдовская да неистребимая любовь к царевнам — где ни появится гад, обязательно царевну упрёт. Сдыхоть сдыхотью, а туда же — для утех постельных царску кровь ему подавай! 

Впрочем, насколько Ваня помнил из книг, обычными девками гад тоже не брезговал, да только куда их потом девал, никому не ведомо. Ел, что ли? Может, и ел. А может, и чего похуже. Не хотелось о том думы думать, да как не думать-то, если Алёнка, сестрица любимая, в беде?! Ох и не радостные же вести он братцу везёт…

Домой Ваня заполночь добрался, да сон не шёл. Сполоснулся он водой колодезной, сменил рубаху да в книжный дом направился. С чем бы назавтра Никитичи ни пожаловали — а по спешке судя, хороших вестей и от них не жди, — то чем больше они о беде приключившейся вызнают, тем оно лучше.

Проснулся Ваня от сочной ярмарочной ругани прям над ухом, подскочил с испугу, макушкой во что-то больно треснулся, и только тут продрал глаза. Над ним грозно нависал братец-царь, обеими руками держась за подбородок. Видно было, что ругаться тому хотелось ещё шибче.

— Ай, Иван, и напугал ты меня! Я ж так и поседею!

— Может, хоть тогда ума прибавится! — рявкнул царь, поправляя ушибленную челюсть. — Гости уж на пороге, а тебя по всем хоромам сыскать не могут! Конь в стойле, меч в горнице, а тебя, дурака, что корова языком слизнула!

Обиделся Ваня:

— Да я, между прочим, для дела общего ночь рук не покладал, головы не преклонял!

— Мало, что дурак, так ещё и не спавши? — усмехнулся Иван. — Вот подсобил-то. Ладно, шевелись давай, собрались уж все. Где это видано, чтоб цари с царевичами одного дурака ждали?!

Промолчал Ваня, не стал перечить. Хоть и обидно стало, а только знал он, что не со зла брат бранится, а от переживаний. Да и то сказать, дело-то нешуточное. Пригладил Ваня пятернёй хвост свой растрепавшийся, очельем кожаным с письменами чародейскими прижал, кафтан накинул, да пошёл за братом, на ходу в кулак позёвывая.

***

— Гой еси, гости дорогие! Присядьте с дороги, отдохните, откушайте, чем боги послали! — поклонился Иван, государь царства Озёрного, гостям прибывшим.

Гостей было трое. Ваня даже сморгнул украдкой — не привиделось ли спросонья? Не привиделось…

Горыня Никитич, царевич государства Облачного — как и ждали. А с ним Дюк Хотенович, царевич Золотой, да Василиса Прекрасная, царевна Каменная. Эти точно зваными не были, но Ваня смолчал, только рот в изумлении разинул: косу Василиса отрастила знатную — хоть и не длинную пока, да пышную, толщиной мало не в руку богатырскую, всем девкам на зависть!

Расселись гости дорогие за стол, к кушаньям приступили. Сколь ни срочно дело, а на пустой желудок много ль нарешаешь да навоюешь? И только когда черёд до киселя дошёл, молвил Иван-царевич:

— Ну, гости дорогие, сказывайте, что приключилось. Вижу, дело у вас спешное, да и нам рассиживать некогда, уж не обессудьте.

— Что ты, что ты, Иванушка! — взмахнула белой ручкой Василиса. — Все ж свои, с детства знакомые, какие уж церемонии.

Ответ у Ивана комом в горле встал: не привык он ещё друга закадычного, с которым детьми малыми вместе не раз в общей баньке парились, в сарафане видеть.

Прокашлялся тут Дюк Хотенович и слово себе взял:

— Я первым был, значит, мне первому и ответ держать. Три седьмицы назад у нас в столице девушки пропадать начали. За три дня шесть девиц как корова языком слизнула. Вот стояла дева на дороге, а вот нету, как по волшебству чародейскому! — и как зыркнет на Ивана-дурака, тот аж киселём подавился.

— Ты на что это намекаешь, Индюк Хотенович?! — взъярился Иван-царевич. И без того терпения ему батюшка с матушкой ни на грош не отмерили, так этот ещё и сам в бочку лезет!

— Да как ты смеешь?! — вскричал тот.

— Вот только девок я ещё не крал! — вставил и Ваня своё слово, не стерпел поклёпа. — Может, тебе такое и по нраву, Дюк Хотенович, а мне и задаром не сдалось! Коль позову — и так любая со мной пойдёт, своею волею!

И быть тут драке молодецкой, мордобойной, да хлопнул рукой по столу Горыня, как припечатал:

— Сперва дело.

Притихли драчуны, что дети нашалившие. Хоть и был Горыня ровен со всеми возрастом, да рассудителен вырос не по годам, как такого не послушать?

Восхитился Ваня-дурак силой его спокойной, глаз от друга сердечного отвести не может, разве что щёку ладошкой не подпёр. Была у Вани мечта одна — чтоб и Горыня его как друга принял, да не из таких Горыня: «негоже богатырю рода славного с людьми беспутными дружбу водить» — да и весь сказ. Заповедей рода своего Горыня никогда не нарушал.

Вот глянет он взором своим светлым, глазами ясными — и от тепла того душа Ванина из груди птахой весенней рвётся, соловьём заходится. А как молвит слово, так хоть в прорубь с головой, до того морозом по рукам-ногам сковывает, душу осколками ледяными насквозь протыкает. Не одну весну вместе они учились — и премудрости книжной в царстве Облачном, и делу ратному в царстве Каменном, и науке счётной в царстве Золотом, и стрельбе искусной в царстве Озёрном, — а только ж так и не назвал его Горыня другом любезным, не растаял сердцем, отчего у Вани каждый раз теперь при встрече на душе камень ложился пудовый, грусть-тоску нагоняя. 

И съела бы его сейчас та тоска без остаточка да косточки выплюнула, если б не Василисушка, добрая душа.

— Будет вам, добры молодцы, красоваться — все хороши, как на подбор, за любого замуж пойду! — рассмеялась она.

Дюк Хотенович от речей таких аж позеленел весь, а Иван-царевич — покраснел, да так потешно у них вышло, что Иван-дурак смеха-то не удержал. Балаган, да и только. С другой стороны, смеяться всяко лучше, чем юшку с рубах оттирать.

Но посерьёзнела Василиса, не дала веселью невместному силу набрать:

— Только сначала нам дело справить надобно — а то братец мой Илюша снимет с плеч мою буйну голову, какая тогда свадьба? Так что вот вам моё слово. Две седьмицы назад приехал к нам Дюк Хотенович, поведал беду свою. Хоть в чародействе не сильна я, да памятью крепка, много книг да сказаний помню — вот и сели мы думу думать. А пока думали да кумекали — глядь, и в нашем царстве девицы пропадать начали! Наказал мне брат из терема носа не высовывать, да сам супостата изловить не смог: как и молвил Дюк Хотенович — вот стоит девица, а вот и нету её, будто в воздухе растворилась. Только ветер как налетит из ниоткуда, да так же скоро и сгинет.

Выдохнул сквозь зубы Иван-дурак, руки в кулаки сжал. И так догадывался, к чему идёт, а теперь и вовсе всё ясно стало. Но дослушать надобно, ни одной мелочи не упустить.

— Покумекали мы да решили царю Облачному, Добрынюшке, поклониться — авось в их книгах ответ сыщется. С тем и отправились.

Кивнул Горыня Василисе, продолжил сказывать:

— Седьмицу назад прибыли к нам Дюк Хотенович и Василиса Прекрасная со своей бедой. Добрыня сразу с ними в книжный дом пошёл, а я страже приказ отдал следить за девами молодыми в граде стольном, защищать от неизвестной напасти. Только ворог наш стражи поиспугался, в град не полез, по сёлам ближним прошёл. Кроме ветра внезапного ещё хлопки слышали, будто громадная летучая мышь рядышком пролетала. А в остальном всё как сказано — была дева, и не стало. Брат остался в книгах ответ искать, а мы к вам направились. Без колдовства тут не обошлось.

И на Ваню так пристально посмотрел, что тот и не знал, радоваться ему иль плакать. Чтобы сам Горыня Никитич к колдуну беспутному, попирателю традиций да нарушителю уставов, на поклон пошёл? Не иначе как рак на горе их Облачной трелями разразился.

— Что ж, — потёр переносицу Иван-царевич. — Нас беда ваша тоже стороной не обошла. Только не девиц гад чешуйчатый унёс, а сестрицу нашу Алёнушку!

Ахнули гости, побледнели. У Василисы губы дрожат, вот-вот слёзы навернутся.

— Как… Как Алёну Микуличну?! — прошептал Дюк Хотенович.

— Тебе-то что с того?! — зарычал Иван. Давно в нём ненависть копилась. — Не жених ты ей больше, на том и весь сказ!

— Жених иль нет, а ни один добрый молодец красну девицу в беде не оставит! — подбоченился Дюк и собирался уж продолжить в том же духе, да Горыня перебил:

— Давно?

— Вчера, — вздохнул Иван-дурак.

И рассказал, как всё было: и про Змея, и про платок, и про Лешего, и про то, что сам знал да успел за ночь в книжках вычитать.

Пригорюнились все ещё больше. По всему выходило, войны с Кощеем лютым никак не избежать: даже если девиц удастся вызволить, тот только осерчает, ведь для чего-то девицы эти ему нужны. Но рать воинскую созвать да в поход снарядить — не один день надобен, а медлить нельзя. Порешили письма в царства свои написать, всё как есть царям-государям поведать да велеть войско сбирать. Письма те голуби зачарованные доставят, а они покамест в логово Змеево пойдут девиц вызволять. Повезёт — и Алёна Микулична там окажется, а нет — так хоть гадину трёхголовую, огнедышную прибьют, всё войску будущему польза.


	5. Chapter 5

Как порешили, так и сбираться начали. Гости-то при полной готовности: в кольчугах, шеломах да при мечах булатных, а и им луки выдали, стрелы калёные, на бронебойность зачарованные, да ещё Ваня каждому по оберегу вручил, от огня ограждающему. Слово дал, что один плевок в упор от Змея огнедышного точно выдержит. Фляги водой колодезной наполнили, в котомки травы да мази лекарственные положили, да припасов чуть, коль задержка случится. Горыня ещё и гусли свои зачарованные загодя настроил, чтоб в боевой готовности были, да в чехле за спину повесил. Василиса лука предложенного не взяла, ан из котомки своей спицы вязальные достала да в рукав ловко припрятала. По виду булатные те спицы — в глаз супостату войдёт, тот и не пикнет.

«Ай да Вася-Василиса!» — восхитился Ваня, колдовские порошки да склянки по маленьким карманчикам на рубахе особой раскладывая: сестрица любимая ту рубаху сама шила, своими ручками белыми, по Ваниному рисунку.

— Василисушка, а Василисушка! — окликнул Ваня, лишь бы мысли об Алёнке глаза не щипали. — Тебе б остаться, не со Змеем же воевать, в самом деле!

— Ах, Ванечка! И как такой ласковый да заботливый всё ещё холостой ходит? — хихикнула Василиса, в замершего Горыню глазками стрельнула, да продолжила: — Пообещал мне брат мой Илюша, коль свершу подвиг ратный, о коем слава по всем царствам пойдёт, он бумагу царскую тот же час подпишет, что нету у него отныне брата Василия, а есть сестрица Василиса. И замуж разрешит! Как тут отказаться?

Хохотнул Ваня, хлопнул по плечу подругу закадычную с одобрением:

— А что, хороша награда!

Да пока все коней седлали, сбегал в сокровищницу за ковром летучим, ещё прадедом Иван-царевича с бою взятым. Был ковёр мал размером — четверым еле-еле поместиться, пятерым и вовсе в обнимку лететь придётся — да тихоходен, не скорей рыси неспешной, потому и пылился в закромах хозяйских, применения себе не сыскав. Ан вот и он пригодился. Уверен был Ваня, что в лес кощеев соваться им сейчас не след, всю голову сломал, как бы его обойти иль объехать, пока про ковёр-то не припомнил.

Иван-царевич же приказал войско малое снарядить, в две дюжины воинов, да вслед им направить. Наказ командиру дал у леса их возвращения ждать да коней богатырских караулить, а там девок в седло — да домой.

На совесть подготовились.

***

Долго ли, коротко ли, а вот и ковёр летучий у пещеры Змеевой приземлился. Сошли богатыри на камень чёрный, оплавленный, огляделись. Черна гора, крута: ступи не туда — не то что ноги, шею свернёшь. А то и вовсе сорвёшься в пропасть, так и косточек не сыщут. А из пещеры-то смрадом несёт, хоть нос затыкай, да не понять чем: и гарью, и падалью, и ямой выгребной, и чародейством злым, чёрным.

— А кровью-то и не пахнет… — тихонько прошептала Василиса.

Глянули на неё богатыри задумчиво, кивнули, ковёр летучий свернули да камнем тяжёлым привалили. И тихонько ко входу направились. Впереди — Иван-царевич бок-о-бок с Горыней мечи свои булатные из ножен достали, за ними Дюк Хотенович да Ваня-дурак луки приготовили, а Василиса чуть поодаль держится. Большой тот вход, конному проехать можно, да в ширину все впятером поместились бы. Кроме Вани-то никто Змея живьём не видал, да теперь и видеть не надобно. А под ногами ни камушка не хрупнет, так путь гладок — видать, давно уж гад крылатый тут обосновался.

Долог ход, извилист, уж и свет солнечный сюда не достаёт, да дух смрадный с дороги сбиться не даёт. И вдруг — звук тихонький, на всхлип похожий. Замерли богатыри, прислушались — и впрямь будто плачет кто. Пошли осторожней. А за поворотом глядь — проход-то раздваивается: слева смрадом несёт уж совсем невозможно, справа плач слышится. Свернули направо, Ваня огонёк колдовской на ладошке затеплил. Ан впереди пещерка небольшая, да прям посерёдке девы пропавшие сидят, друг к дружке жмутся. Одна совсем малёхонька, едва в возраст девичий вошла. А руки-ноги у всех верёвками крепко повязаны, не шелохнуться — да не Змей безмозглый узлы те вязал.

Увидали девы богатырей, испугались спервоначалу, но не вскрикнула ни одна, не зашумела, только слёзы из глаз хлынули. Переглянулись меж собой богатыри, разделились. Василиса факел от огонька Ваниного зажгла, остальные мечами верёвки стали резать — да не тут-то было, зачарованы те верёвки оказались: не берёт их меч булатный. А Василиса возьми да достань из рукава ножик махонький, в рукоделии надобный — и когда только спрятать успела? Не простой тот ножик оказался — верёвки зачарованные словно масло рассёк.

Обрадовались девы красные, да встать-идти не могут: ноженьки не держат, подгибаются. Пришлось брать да по одной к выходу вести. Ровно полторы дюжины их оказалось, а Алёны Микуличны нет как нет. Сказывали пленницы, что принёс Змей вчера деву в одеждах царских, да её тут же Кощей почестями окружил, во дворец свой забрал, а вместе с ней и ещё троих увёл. А сам-то Змей в нору свою уполз да с тех пор оттуда не показывался.

— Выход из норы нужно завалить, — подумав, сказал вдруг Горыня.

— Ага, и ждать, пока гад там с голоду сдохнет! — усмехнулся Иван-царевич. — Да только приспешники кощеевы нас скорее уморят!

— Изнутри завалить, — уточнил Горыня и глянул на Ивана, как на дурака.

Дураком царевич себя и почувствовал, прямо братцем своим названным. Отвернулся, зашипел обиженно, да не стал отвечать, только кнут свой любимый за поясом поправил.

— Завалить — это правильно… — задумчиво глядя на Горыню, молвил Ваня-дурак, — а отваливать как будем?

На него, как на дурака, глянули уже все, но ему и не привыкать. Удобно дураком быть — что с такого возьмёшь?

— А я пока пленницами нашими займусь, — улыбнулась Василиса. — Через лес-то не меньше лучины в одну сторону лететь. Да как бы ни были девы наши станом тонки, а всё одно больше полудюжины на ковёр за раз не поместится.

Кивнули богатыри согласно, забрали факел да к логову Змееву направились. Василиса платочком им вслед помахала, слезинку тем платочком смахнула да тоже за дело взялась. Шутка ли — полторы дюжины испуганных девиц накормить, напоить, успокоить да делом занять, чтобы, пока ждут, других дел не наворотили? Не каждый богатырь управится.

***

Дошли до пещеры змеевой, огляделись. Ох и громадна та пещера: ни потолка не видать, ни стен. Факел ярко горит, да толку от него, что от лучины. Разве что впереди что-то странное сверкает? Подошли Горыня с Иваном ближе, пригляделись. Дюк поодаль остался, лук приготовил. А Ваня и вовсе возле входа стоит, отмашки ждёт, как проход заваливать понадобится, чтоб не сбежал гад летучий раньше времени — лови-ищи его потом.

А посреди пещеры-то озеро подземное! Да в озере том то ли камень, то ли… Спина змеева! Проснулся Змей от света яркого, да как поднял все три головы свои, да как дыхнул струями пламенными — факел-то Иван и выронил, да прямо в воду.

Темень хоть глаз выколи, а тут ещё и уши заложило от грохота несусветного — не подвёл Ваня, на совесть справился. Змей с испугу опять огнём дышать — да богатыри уж наготове: Дюк стрелы пускает одну за одной, Горыня правую голову мечом своим булатным рубит, а Иван — левую. Ваня же тем временем наколдовал шар светящийся да над головами змеевыми подвесил. Взревел Змей головой средней, пасть раскрыл — да в эту пасть-то Дюк сразу стрелу и послал, а Ваня успел и слово чародейское к стреле приложить. Воткнулась стрела прямо в горло, да в тот же миг и взорвалась: плюхнулась голова оторванная наземь, растеклась лужею зловонной. Тут и Горыня с Иваном управились — ещё две головы долой!

Не успели обрадоваться победе лёгкой, а Змей безголовый как ударит хвостом в ответ — Горыню с Иваном так по пещере и разметало. А сам стоит себе, падать не собирается.

Бросился Ваня Горыне на выручку, его-то первым хвостом змеевым приложило. Иван вон уж сам поднимается, головой трясёт, а Горыня так без чувств у стены и лежит, меч свой булатный из руки выпустив. Подбежал, схватил за руку, жилку бьющуюся послушал — слава светлым богам, жив Горыня, уберёг шелом голову буйну!

— Горынюшка! Вставай-поднимайся, друг сердечный, не время сейчас лежать-отдыхать, — прошептал Ваня да по-особенному прямо на губы дунул, силу живую в выдох вложил. Сделал Горыня вдох да тотчас глаза и открыл.

— Берегись! — закричал тут Дюк, крик по пещере гулким эхом раздался.

Оттолкнул Горыня Ваню в сторону, сам по полу перекатился, меч свой по пути прихватил. Хвост змеев чуть-чуть запоздал, камни во все стороны так и брызнули. Попадёт такой на маковку — и всё, никакое живое дыхание не спасёт, не поможет.

Поднялся Ваня на ноги, глянул на Змея, да так и ахнул — все три головы-то заново отросли, уже наново огнём дышать собираются! Кинул Ваня пузырёк с зельем противоогненным, да не сильно помогло: всё одно уворачиваться богатырям пришлось, а у Дюка на луке тетива от жара лопнула, пришлось и ему за меч браться.

Следующий мешочек — не колдовской совсем, перцем пахучим набитый — лучше делу помог: вдохнул Змей перца, закашлялся, замотал головами. Иван сообразил тут кнут свой достать, да кнутом тем шеи змеевы захватил и вместе связал. Хотел передавить — да не вышло, крепка шкура у Змея, толсты шеи, а кнут хоть и зачарован для прочности, да потрескивает от натуги, того гляди порвётся. Горыня гусли расчехлил — одной рукой играет, головы Змею морочит, другой мечом рубит.

Не по нраву Змею песня пришлась, пошёл он хвостом своим лупить во все стороны, куда достанет, головами замотал. Дюк уворачивается, головы змеевы рубит; Горыня играет, от хвоста всех защищает; а Иван шеи кнутом держит, аж рычит от натуги. Только одна голова на Ивана нацелилась, Ваня исхитрился склянку с зельем ей прямо в пасть запустить. Взорвалась склянка в горле, отлетела змеева голова, а Ивана-то с ног до головы кровью чёрной смердючей окатило — он от неожиданности чуть кнут не выпустил. Вот уж братец-дурак удружил так удружил!

Взъярился Змей да смахнул хвостом колдуна вертлявого прямо в озеро. Отлетел Ваня на самую середину, с плеском под воду ушёл. Горыня с Дюком тем временем ещё с двумя головами расправились, да выдохнуть не успели, как та, что от зелья колдовского взорвалась, заново отросла. Срубили и её — а тут уж следующие на подходе. Что делать, ума не приложат, а Змей, гад чешуйчатый, ни вздохнуть, ни подумать не даёт. Как Ваня под воду ушёл, и не заметили.

А вода в озере подземном ледяная, тёмная, дно глубокое. Ваня только и успел, что воздуха в грудь набрать, прежде чем об воду приложился. Если б не шелом лёгкий — так и вовсе б чувств лишился да потонул, а так только на миг голова закружилась да круги цветные перед глазами вспыхнули. Порадовался Ваня, что кольчугу под рубаху со склянками колдовскими не надел, как брат настаивал — так-то только шелом да сапоги вниз и тянут. Шелом-то он быстро скинул, а сапоги крепкие, кожаные, по колено высотою — не поддаются и всё тут. Один-то с грехом пополам стянул, а второй — ни в какую! Да воды-то столько набрал, что не скинув, уж не выплыть. И воздух в груди кончается, и дно уж близёхонько…

Увидел вдруг Ваня — на дне блестит что-то: то ли меч малый, то ли нож большой. Схватил, вспорол сапог да изо всех сил наверх погрёб.

Как вынырнул, отдышался — понял, что меч-то выпустить забыл, так и прихватил с собой. Лёгок тот меч, что пушинка, тонок, короток — да силой чародейской от него так веет, что руку жжёт. Ох непрост меч найденный, сила в нём ни живая, ни мёртвая, а какая — разбирать некогда, Змей уж теснит остальных, те еле отбиваться успевают. Поплыл Ваня к берегу что есть мочи да, улучив момент, Горыню кликнул, меч-кладенец ему перебросил.

— Брюхо ему руби, паскуде! — крикнул, на берег выбираясь.

Горыня не стал спрашивать, послушался. Вошёл меч чародейный в тело змеево, что в масло мягкое, только кровь чёрная во все стороны хлынула. Взревел Змей, дёрнулся, да перед смертью огнём из всех трёх глоток изловчился плюнуть — прямо в колдуна ненавистного.

Не выдержал оберег защитный, треснул. Пошатнулся Ваня, осел на землю. А шар колдовской, что пещеру освещал, тут и погас.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ваня!!! — крик надрывный эхом пещеру заполнил.

Что-то звякнуло, стукнуло, раздался топот ног.

— Горыня, сдурел?! — взрыкнул Иван. — Ты ж его затопчешь в темноте-то! Лучше завал разгреби, котомки на входе остались, там факелы и лекарства!

Ничего не ответил Горыня, ан ноги в другую сторону потопали. Одного удара богатырю хватило, чтобы завал каменной крошкой на пол осыпался — впору позавидовать: Иван да Дюк и сами были богатыри хоть куда, а так-то не умели.

Из-за завала нежданно-негаданно факел засветил.

— Горынюшка, ты б предупреждал что ль, — откашлялась Василиса, сарафан свой зелёный, золотой нитью расшитый, отряхивая.

— Ванька! Дурень ты, бестолочь, балбес безголовый! — честил Иван сквозь слёзы братца бездыханного. — Помрёшь — ноги переломаю, так и знай!

— Н-не ори… — раздался вдруг шёпот тихий. Заперхал Ваня, закашлялся, да вновь голову бессильно откинул, глаз не размыкая.

Поднял Иван брата беспамятного, вынес к свету белому, на камень ровный уложил. Остальные следом вышли. Как увидала Василиса богатырей на свету-то, чуть чувств не лишилась. Велела «олухам чумазым» сей же час вымыться, иначе к раненому и на версту не подпустит. И то сказать: кровищи змеевой, чёрной да смердючей, на всех с лихвой хватило, Иван так вовсе словно смолью облитый, только на лице две дорожки и белеют. Что делать? Уковыляли богатыри обратно к озеру подземному — хоть и пропиталась вода та кровью змеевой, а всяко лучше, чем ничего.

Вздохнула Василиса тяжко, взглядом богатырей проводив. Вот уж дурни так дурни — а ежели кровь-то ядовитая? Чай Змей трёхглавый, кощеев прихвостень, а не ящерица вертихвостая. И на Ваню глянула — вот кто дурень из дурней-то! Пожалела Василиса, что искусству врачевательному не шибко разумеет, да делать нечего.

Достала она ножик свой рукодельный да срезала рубаху Ванину аккурат вкруг раны; совсем-то стягивать не стала — распахнула на груди, да и полно. Ох и не поскупился на жар-огонь Змей паскудный, гнида крылатая! Распотрошила Василиса котомку с лекарствами, стала склянки да травы перекладывать. Глядь — глиняный кувшинчик с огоньком перечёркнутым на боку: точь-в-точь как у Михайлы-кузнеца в кузне на полочке стоит. Открыла, понюхала — оно самое, от ожогов зелье целительное. Прижала крепко Ваню к полу каменному да стала лить аккуратно. Дёрнулся Ваня, застонал глухо, выбранился сквозь зубы словами непотребными.

— Ну как, Ванюш, живой? — спросила Василиса, пустой кувшинчик на место убирая.

— Лучше б сдох… — прохрипел тот в ответ, сесть пытаясь.

— Да погоди ты, неуёмный! — бросилась к нему Василиса, приподняться помогая. — Вот, на-ка выпей, болеть поменьше станет.

Хотел Ваня усмехнуться на слова такие, да сил не хватило. Еле проглотил зелье горькое, обвис на руках Василисиных, прошептал:

— Склянка синяя, стекла заморского… Раздай всем, по одному глотку. На кого кровь змеева попала…

— Тогда и ты пей, — повелела Василиса, склянку искомую к губам Ваниным поднося. Иван-то Микулич по уши в кровище той извозился, да и братца, пока нёс, уделал — лишним зелье не будет.

Выпил Ваня, не стал спорить, да вновь без сил откинулся — Василиса аккуратно его голову к себе на колени уложила, стала ждать богатырей заплескавшихся.

Возвратились богатыри — пока лечились и котомки собирали, суть да дело оказалось, что уж день да ночь минули, пока они Змея рубили-убивали. Как так вышло, никто придумать не мог, а Ване не до того сейчас было. Главное, девиц Василиса всех за лес переправила, с рук на руки воинам Ивановым сдала. Даже коней богатырских, у леса оставленных, накормила-напоила — обо всём позаботилась, ничего не упустила.

Обратно через лес лететь тяжко богатырям пришлось: сюда-то впятером еле на ковре вместились, а уж обратно, с Ваней бесчувственным, и вообще не поняли, как никто по пути не свалился. Держали друг дружку крепко-накрепко, притомились, да делать нечего — медлить-то не след, не ровен час, прознает Кощей про смерть змееву да про девиц скраденных, погоню пошлёт.

Одолели лес, добрались до коней — думать стали, кому Ваню на ковре везти. Иван-царевич и слышать ничего не желает: кому ж везти раненого, как не брату?! Да Горыня не согласился:

— Я повезу, буду на гуслях песни целительные играть.

Не любил Иван Микулич Горыню Никитича, вот уж что есть, того не отнять. Хоть нравом Горыня был спокоен, сердцем справедлив — а не мог Иван ему брата любимого простить. Сколько помнил он, как они все, царевичи царств четырёх, в детстве перезнакомились — с тех самых пор Ваня его из кожи вон лез, лишь бы с Горыней дружбу завести. Горыня ж даже головы в его сторону не поворачивал. Было, конечно, за что: Ваня-то тоже не мёд-сахар, покуролесить любит хлебом не корми, а всё одно за брата названного Иван готов был хоть ноги ломать, хоть глотку драть. Потому как хороший он человек, его братец-то, хоть и дурак иногда редкостный.

Но поспорил Иван ещё чуть да и согласился: о песнях чудодейственных, коим братья-Никитичи сызмальства обучены, только глухой не слыхал, а на Ваню смотреть-то больно, в гроб краше кладут. Скрепя сердце коня седлать стал.

— Не довезёшь — убью, — пообещал напоследок.

— Довезу, — бросил в ответ Горыня да так глянул, что у Ивана аж мурашки по спине пробежали.

***

Кони богатырские уж давно за горизонтом скрылись, даже след простыл, а Ваня только-только приходить в себя начал.

— Горыня? — удивился он, приоткрыв глаза да узрев лик знакомый. Без шелома, в одном очелье голубого шёлку, с оберегами, белой нитью вышитыми, да без кольчуги — и не признать сразу Горыню такого.

— Я рядом, — тихонько ответил тот, в сторону гусли отложив.

Погладил Ваню по волосам растрёпанным — своё-то очелье тот как есть в озере змеевом утопил, — он аж рот приоткрыл от ласки такой нежданной.

— Как ты? — спросил заботливо, голову Ванину на коленях поудобней устраивая.

Насторожился Ваня, тихонько слова колдовские прошептал: без очелья-то любая навка голову заморочить может. Чтоб Горыня — и трогал так ласково, смотрел заботливо? Да на кого — на беспутника бесчинного, на баламута да смутьяна нахального? Ан нет, не поменялся Горыня во внешности, не обернулся ни навкой, ни другою нечистью. Неужто впрямь оттаял сердцем, неужто его, Ваню, другом своим принял?

— Жить буду! — улыбнулся Ваня счастливо. — Ты скажи лучше, сдох Змей-то? Сдох гад?!

— Сдох, — кивнул Горыня. — Живы все, здоровы, к столице вперёд нас ускакали. Меч твой кладенец да коня Иван Микулич забрал. И девы все целы, Василиса сказывала.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Ваня. — А ты, Горыня?

— Ты спи, Ваня, — не ответил тот. — А я ещё на гуслях сыграю.

И улыбнулся тепло так, ласково. Но это уж Ване, верно, приснилось.


	7. Chapter 7

Три дня и три ночи колдовали над Ваней лучшие врачеватели царства Озёрного. Три дня и три ночи играл ему Горыня песни целительные. Три дня и три ночи брат его названый, царь Озёрный Иван Микулич, самолично у постели сидел, глаз не смыкал. Лишь на четвёртое утро в себя Ваня пришёл, открыл очи ясные, огляделся вкруг.

— Иван… — улыбнулся, брата спящего подле ложа увидев.

Тот подскочил сразу, бросился обнимать да целовать, да бранными словами ругаться. Совсем разулыбался Ваня — раз ругается брат, значит, впрямь хорошо всё.

— Живой я, живой! Задушишь же! — сквозь смех Ваня промолвил, брата в ответ обнимая. Тот только шибче забранился. — А Горыня где?

— Вот больше и спросить ни о ком не хочешь?! Я, между прочим, три ночи тут не спал, тебя караулил!

Ругаться-то Иван сколь угодно мог, а в плечо Ваню стукнул так слабенько, аккуратно, что Ваня совсем и растаял.

— Ты-то вот он, жив-здоров, коль дерёшься! — отшутился Ваня.

— Да что ему сделается, Горыне твоему! Сидел тут три дня на гуслях своих бренчал, у меня аж до сих пор в ушах звенит! Да ещё и очелье своё тебе повязал — мол, тебе нужнее, — будто у нас обереги смастерить некому! А как ты пошёл на поправку-то, собрал манатки свои да девиц Облачных и был таков! Вот и весь твой Горыня!

— Ты не серчай, Иван, — вздохнул Ваня, улыбнулся грустно. — Знаешь же, дурак я и есть дурак, не ищу путей лёгких, дорожек торенных. Что со мной поделаешь?

Тут и Иван вздохнул. Знал он братца своего названого как облупленного — и впрямь, что с ним таким поделаешь?

— К обеду чтоб за стол вышел! — бросил он грозно да покинул горницу, дверью для острастки хлопнув.

Но не сложилось у братьев отобедать вместе, кончину Змееву отпраздновать да планы на войну предстоящую обсудить. Пришла беда — отворяй ворота! Да на горбу у той беды не кто иной как Кощей пожаловал, вместе с войском своим несметным — прямо под врата града стольного.

Забили колокола, загудели тревожно, лучники вдоль стен выстроились, поджидая, покуда войско Кощеево поближе подойдёт. Попрятались жители по хатам, а кто мог копьё да меч держать, уж спешно кольчуги да шеломы натягивали, страже царской на подмогу бежали. Сам-то по себе народ Озёрный незлобивый был, не воинственный, да постоять за себя умел — не впервой было град от татей степных отбивать. Тут и царь-государь Иван Микулич к воротам поспел, да не один, а с братом названым, Иваном-колдуном. Воспрял народ: с царём-батюшкой и против Кощея пойти не страшно!

Выехал вперёд Кощей: жеребец вороной, сдыхоть сдыхотью — кости кожей обтянуты, да и только; плащ чёрный, запахнутый — ни кольчуги, ни одёжи не видать под ним, и меч нигде не топорщится; шелом глухой вычерненный; руки тонкие, костлявые, пальцы длинные, кольцами с каменьями самоцветными унизанные. Не богатырь, колдун чернокнижный — да делать нечего, выехал Иван Микулич навстречу, меч-кладенец на виду в руке правой, и Ваня чуть поодаль, по правое плечо. Ваня-то в седле еле держится, самого за Кощея принять впору — а не оставил брата одного.

— Неужто сам Иван Мику-улич пожаловал? — проскрипел Кощей, засмеялся издевательски.

Ответил Иван:

— Сестру верни, тогда говорить будем!

— А ты б, Иван Микулич, пришёл бы добром, попросил по-человечески, в ножки поклонился — авось, договорились бы.

— Да ты!..

Не сдержался Иван, с мечом на Кощея кинулся — да не достал. Дунул Кощей облаком чёрным Ивану прямо в лицо, тот и упал с коня бездыханным. Тут уж Ваня медлить не стал, колдовством заготовленным ответил, а со стен стрелы калёные градом в супостата посыпались — да Кощею всё как с гуся вода. От чар Ваниных отмахнулся играючи, а стрелы и вовсе не долетели, как от щита невидимого наземь осыпались.

Взмахнул Кощей рукой, сверкнули в перстнях каменья драгоценные, посыпались лучники со стен, как подкошенные. Притихло войско Озёрное — слышно, как муха пролетит.

— А ты, что ль, и есть тот колдун, что Змея моего изничтожил? — присмотрелся к Ване Кощей, пошевелил перстами — мол, только вздумай мне колдовать. — Хлипковат что-то. Ну да ладно, колдуну стать особая ни к чему. Так что слушай внимательно, колдун, два раза повторять не стану: ждать тебя буду в своём замке три дня и ни минутой больше. Не явишься — сестру свою живой боле не увидишь!

Прищурился Ваня, да колдовать и впрямь не стал: понял, что сейчас не по зубам ему Кощей. Мало, что сам на коне еле держится, так и Кощей-то не просто колдуном чернокнижным оказался, а не пойми кем: вроде и живой, а вроде и мёртвый. Может, и не человек он вовсе.

— А явлюсь — отпустишь Алёну Микуличну? — подбоченился, подбородок задрал дерзко. Авось, за дурака сойдёт, так-то оно сподручней будет.

Расхохотался Кощей, языком прицокнул:

— Люблю наглых! Так и быть, твоя взяла. Станешь служить мне — отпущу Алёну твою, добрый я сегодня.

И в тот же миг исчез со всем своим воинством, как не бывало, одно перо чёрное, воронье, на земле осталось.

Слетел Ваня с коня стрелой, к брату кинулся — подул дыханием живым, силу жизненную в грудь, к сердцу самому, направил. Ан поздно — не дышит Иван, жилка кровяная не бьётся, покинула сила жизненная тело богатырское до капли: вливай не вливай, всё едино.

Посерел Ваня лицом, схватил брата бездыханного, прижал крепко-накрепко: не отдать Маре, удержать, не пустить к реке Смородине, к мосту Калинову, в царство Навье…

Да не успел. Не уберёг брата. Не удержал. Только плакать теперь и осталось.


End file.
